


Love and Compassion For Others and Ourselves

by Heijamano



Series: Addy and Beth at Hogwarts [1]
Category: Dare Me (TV 2019), Dare Me - Megan Abbott, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dare Me, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Best Friends, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Dare Me Quotes, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Harry Potter Quotes, Hogwarts First Year, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heijamano/pseuds/Heijamano
Summary: Addy stands for Platform 9¾. Ready to run. She runs to the wall, closes her eyes and prepares to bump into the wall.But her body never bumps into the wall, she opens her eyes and sees that she is on Platform 9¾.Or: Harry Potter/Hogwarts au
Relationships: Beth Cassidy/Addy Hanlon
Series: Addy and Beth at Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737904
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Waiting for my letter from Hogwarts

‘Adelaide!’

Addy wakes up from her trance and looks at her mother questioningly. 

Faith sighs, ‘You didn't listen, did you?’ Faith looks at her daughter. ‘Listen Addy, it’s important that we choose a good school for you now. If we wait too long, all the good schools will be full. You don't want that, do you?’

‘I don't want to go to another school.’ Addy looks sadly at her mother. ‘I just want to stay with my friends. If we go to different schools we may never see each other again.’

‘Addy... do you always want to stay in primary school?’ Faith puts a soothing hand on Addy's back. ‘Hey... it will be okay. I understand that you will miss your friends, but you can always hang out with them after school.’

Addy smiles at her mother. 'Yes, I know. But I'm just afraid they'll make new friends and forget about me.’

‘Of course they will make new friends, you will also make new friends. But that doesn't mean you're going to forget each other.’ She smiles at her daughter. ‘Don’t worry.’ Faith gives Addy a hug.

‘Yes, you must be right. Everything will be fine.’ Addy smiles and hugs her mother back.

o o o 

Addy is bored on the couch, zapping on the TV. The summer break has just started 2 days and she is already bored. They aren’t going on holiday this year and all Addy's friends are, so this will be a long boring holiday.

‘Addy! There is post for you.’ Her mother calls from the hallway.

‘Post?’ Addy asks her mom surprised.

Faith enters the living room with an envelope. 'Here.' she gives Addy the envelope. 

Addy looks surprised when she opens the envelope.

‘And? What does it say?’ Her mother asks enthusiastically.

‘I don’t know’ Addy says, still looking at the letter in surprise. 

‘What do you mean by “I don't know?” read it aloud!’ Says her mother, who is still enthusiastic. 

Addy starts reading. 

Dear Adelaide Hanlon,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

‘I have been invited for a school or something.’ Addy says, still looking at the letter in surprise.

‘Is probably a silly joke from someone in the neighborhood. Let me see.’ Faith grabs the letter out Addy's hands.

‘Why will someone put so much effort into a joke?’ Addy grabs the envelope and takes out another letter.

‘There's even a whole list of things I need’ Addy says, and she starts reading.

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

‘This is the biggest bullshit I've ever heard’ said Faith, who has just finished reading the letter.

‘Well, it's a good joke. They put a lot of effort into it.’ Addy says. 

‘Yes, for sure. It must have been Michael. He always makes these silly jokes.’ Faith smiles at her daughter. 

Addy laughs. ‘It’s unfortunate that it isn’t real. Would like to go there.’

‘Yes, it’s a dream school. Wonder if they learn math there too. Faith winks at Addy. 

Addy sighs and smiles at her mother.

o o o 

It's been a week since the strange letter. Addy had long forgotten the letter. Michael apparently hadn't written the letter, but Addy is convinced he did.

The doorbell rings.

’l’ll go’ Addy calls to her mother, who is doing the laundry.

Addy opens the door, and she sees a blonde woman at the door.

‘Hello? Can I help u?’ Addy says, looking surprised at the woman in the doorway.

‘Hello Adelaide, nice to finally meet you. I’m Colette French, coach of the Quidditch Slytherin team’ says the blonde woman. 

‘What?’ Addy says in surprise. ‘Quidditch? Slytherin?’

‘Quidditch is a well-known sport in the wizarding world, and is also played on Hogwarts.’ Explains Colette. ‘And Slytherin is one of the four Hogwarts Houses. The other three are called, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.’

‘Wait, Hogwarts?’ Addy remembers the letter.

‘Yes, you did receive the letter right?’ Colette asks.

‘Did you send that letter?’ Addy asks. 

‘No, Hogwarts did. And you are not the only one who has received that letter, but hundreds of other children of your age.’ Explains Colette.

‘So it's not a joke?’ Addy asks.

‘A joke?’ Colette laughs. ‘Of course not! You will go to the best school for wizards and witches!’

‘Wait, come in. I'm going to get my mom.’ Addy leads Colette into the hallway.

Addy walks upstairs to get her mother. ‘Mom? There is a woman downstairs who knows more about the letter.’

‘The letter? That wizard-school-thing letter?’ Faith asks. ‘I'll be right there, wait a minute.’

Addy walks downstairs and a minute later her mother also comes down.

Colette, sitting on the couch, stands up to shake hands with Faith. ‘Good day Mrs, I’m Colette French, coach of the Quidditch Slytherin team on Hogwarts.’

‘I’m Faith Hanlon...’ she says with a surprised look. 

‘I understand this is confusing for you, but...’

‘Yes quite a lot.’ Faith interrupts Colette.

‘But...’ Colette continues ‘I assure you that we take care of everything. Since it's her first year, I can help her with buying her stuff. You received the list right?’

‘Yes we received it.’ Addy says, while she grabs the list.

‘Ok, good. Then we can leave immediately.’

Addy and Faith look at Colette in surprise. And then they look at each other in surprise. ‘Now?’ Addy and Faith ask at the same time.

‘Yes, your mother can come too.’ Colette says. 

Faith, who doesn’t fully trust Colette, and she doesn't quite believe her, will never leave her daughter alone with a woman she doesn’t know, even if she speak the truth. ‘Ok I'm going with you. Where can we buy this stuff?’ Faith looks at the list and quickly concludes that you can’t find this in normal stores.

Colette grins. ‘Follow me ladies.’

o o o 

‘Welcome in the Diagon Alley!’ Shouts Colette.

‘Those walls just went...’ Faith says, with an 'I can't believe what I just saw' look on her face.

‘I know, cool huh?’ Colette grins.

‘Amazing!’ Addy says, with a big smile on her face.

‘And now, let's find your school supplies.’ Colette says. ‘Let’s see’ Colette grabs the list out of her pocket. ‘Three sets of plain work robes. Alright alright, you can find that there.’ Colette points to a small clothing store.

Addy looks at the clothing store. ‘Do I have to go there alone?’ Addy asks, clearly very nervous.

‘Your mother can go with you, I'm going to get your other school supplies.’ Says Colette, while she's already walking away.

o o o 

After quite some hours they are finally done and have all the school supplies. Addy is most happy with her owl, she named him Cookie, because he’s brown and white and very similar to a cookie, well, according to Addy.

‘So Adelaide, I think we have everything.’ Colette takes another look at the list, then looks at Addy. 

‘Yes, we have everything. Thank you for all your help! Also, you can call me Addy.’ Addy says, with a grateful smile. 

‘No problem, Addy, that’s why I’m here!’ Colette smiles back. ‘I think we will meet again after the holidays? I'll pick you up. Make sure you have packed your trunk’ 

‘And what should I do with the magic wand?’ Addy asks. 

‘For now, nothing. You’re not allowed to do magic outside of school, I almost forgot to tell you.’ Colette says.

Addy nods.

Faith shakes Colette's hand and thanks her for all the help.

They say goodbye to Colette and Addy waves to her as they walk towards the car, with a big smile on her face, unbelieving this is actually happening.

o o o 

It’s 1 September. The day school starts. 

Addy looks nervously through the window, waiting for Colette.

Addy is very nervous, not only because it’s a new school, but because it’s a MAGIC school. And the fact that she will not see her mother for months isn’t nice either.

‘She will come soon, sweety. Drink something.’ Faith offers her a glass of water.

And when Addy touches the glass of water, the doorbell rings. 

Addy jumps out of her chair and runs to the door and swings it open.

‘Colette!’ Addy says enthusiastically. 

‘Hey Addy, ready to go?’ Colette asks.

‘I am for sure!’ Addy says while she grabs her trunk.

‘Give me, I'll carry it.’ Colette says. 

‘Thank you’ Addy gives Colette her trunk.

Then Addy turns to her mother.

‘Good luck, sweety.’ Faith gives Addy a hug. ‘And have fun, we'll see eachother again at Christmas. I love you. I'm going to miss you.’

‘I love you too mom, I’m going to miss you too.’ And although Addy is really looking forward to her new school, she still cries. And she notices her mom is crying too.

After a long time, Addy and Faith stop hugging each other and Addy walks to Colette.

They walk out the door and Addy waves to her mother. ‘Bye mom!’ 

‘Bye sweety, have fun!’ Faith waves back.

Addy keeps to waving at her mom until they can't see each other anymore. 

Addy is now alone with Colette.

‘So how do we get to Hogwarts?’ Addy asks.

‘By train.’

‘Is there a train going to a magic school? If I had known that years ago...’ Addy says. 

‘It’s not just any train.’ Colette laughs. ‘You'll see.’

o o o 

Addy and Colette are at the train station.

‘So, where’s the train?’ Addy asks. ‘Which platform is it’?

‘Platform 9¾.’

‘What?’ Addy looks Colette questioningly.

‘Platform 9¾ is a platform that is magically concealed behind the barrier between Muggle Platforms Nine and Ten.’ Explains Colette. 

‘Muggle?’ Addy asks. 

‘Those are people who can’t do magic.’ Colette says. 

‘People like my mom?’ Addy says.

‘Yes, for example. But I don't like most muggles, but I like your mother.’ Colette says with a smile.

Addy smiles back and asks. ‘So how do we get to Platform 9¾?’

‘Do you see that wall?’ Colette points to the wall between Platform Nine and Ten. ‘Run through it.’ 

‘Wait what?’ Addy looks at Colette in shock. 

‘Trust me.’ Colette touches Addy's hair to calm her down. ‘Just run. And don't think.’

Addy stands for Platform 9¾. Ready to run. She runs to the wall, closes her eyes and prepares to bump into the wall.

But her body never bumps into the wall, she opens her eyes and sees that she is on Platform 9¾. 

o o o 

Addy is on the train. She waves to Colette one last time, wondering why she's not going on the train. Is this train only for students?

Addy looks out the window while the train runs through a beautiful landscape. 

Addy can watch this for hours, what a beautiful environment. It’s so peaceful and quiet.

But then the silence is interrupted by a girl standing in the doorway.

Addy looks at the girl, she is not very tall, has brown curls and looks irritated. 

‘I got kicked out of my train compartment.’ The girl starts talking. ‘Me and a few other girls were making too much noise or something.’

Jesus, how can you cause problems in the first 5 minutes? Addy thinks.

‘Sooo...’ the girl continues. ‘Can I sit with you?’

Addy doesn't really want to sit with someone who's already causing trouble. But she doesn't think she has much choice. ‘Fine.’ Addy says. 

Without even thanking Addy, the girl walks in and sits down on the couch opposite Addy.

They stare at each other for a while until the girl asks. ‘What’s your name?’ 

‘Adelaide Hanlon, but you can call me Addy.’

‘My name is Beth.’ The girl says. ‘Well, that’s what everyone calls me.’ 

‘Nice to meet you, Beth.’ Addy holds out her hand. 

‘We don't have to be so businesslike.’ Beth says, looking strangely at Addy. ‘You look like my father if you do that, and that’s not a compliment.’

Addy sighs and looks out the window again.

‘Do you have a preference for a House?’ Beth interrupts the silence again.

‘A house?’ Addy asks Beth with a questioning look.

‘Hogwarts Houses, you know? Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.’ Beth explains.

‘I don't really care, I don't know much about the Houses. All I know is that Colette is the coach of Zwaderich's Quidditch team. So I think Slytherin? I guess.’ Addy says hesitantly.

‘Slytherin is good. My father was also in Slytherin. All smart people go to Slytherin, so I expect to go there too.’ Beth says, with a smile on her face. 

‘I also want to be in Slytherin so I can play Quidditch.’ Addy says. 

"You can play Quidditch in any House, didn't your parents tell you?" Beth says.

‘My mom and I first thought the letter was a joke. She is a cop and she had never heard of this school.’ Addy says. 

‘Is your father a wizard?’ Beth asks.

‘No.. I mean, I don’t know. I never knew him. He died before I was born.’ Addy tells.

‘Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to...’ Beth says.

‘It's okay, it doesn't matter. You never miss something you never had, right?’ Addy says.

‘If you say so.’ Beth says. 

Beth and Addy keep talking for a while, even buying some candy from the cart. Beth is actually quite funny, but sometimes she makes weird jokes that Addy doesn't understand.

Beth and Addy put on their uniforms. It takes another half an hour before they finally arrive on the Hogwarts Platform. 

Everyone leaves the train and Addy sees Colette standing on the platform.

Addy runs to Colette. ‘Hey! How did you get here? Were you on the train too? I didn't see you.’ Addy says.

‘Hey, Addy. How are u?’ Colette says, ignoring Addy’s questions.

Beth was running behind Addy and is now standing next to her. 

‘I’m good! I already made a new friend.’ Addy says, looking at Beth.

Colette looks at Beth annoyed. ‘Hey Elizabeth, nice to see you again.’ 

Beth rolls her eyes, clearly not a fan of Colette.

‘You know each other?’ Addy asks.

‘I work for her father here at school.’ Colette says. 

‘Oh! That’s nice.’ Addy smiles at Beth.

‘Come Addy, we have to go. The boats are leaving soon.’ Beth says and she grabs Addy's arm. 

‘Welcome to Hogwarts, Addy.’ Says Colette, with an evil smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is my first fanfic, I really enjoyed writing. Let me know what you thought and give me some tips. If you see a spelling or grammar error, say it. My English sucks.


	2. Love is a kind of killing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth looks at Addy, but then she loses her grip on the banner. The banner flies downwind and blows towards a player. Ben Trammel.
> 
> The banner hits Ben and it covers his field of vision. Ben flies in all directions, has no idea where he is going, bumps into a wall and falls down.

We walk through the halls of Hogwarts, towards the sorting hat.

‘So remember what I said.’ Beth whispers in my ear. ‘Tell the sorting hat that you want to be in Slytherin.’

Addy nods. 

We walk into the Great Hall, Addy looks up and sees a beautiful enchanting ceiling.

After the sorting hat sang a song, a very loud applause echoed throughout the hall.

‘Silence please.’ Minerva McGonagall speaks, she loudly explains to the new students. ‘When your name is called, you will sit on the chair and the hat will be placed on your head to sort you.’

‘Brinnie Cox?’ Reads Minerva McGonagall.

‘I'm scared.’ Addy says to Beth while keeping her eyes on Brinnie.

Beth questions, ‘Why are you scared?’ as Brinnie Cox becomes the first Hufflepuf and shakes hands with a few of the House members.

‘What if I'm not a Slytherin? Then I can't join Colette’s team.’ Addy says. 

Beth rolls her eyes. ‘Uhg, Colette? You worry about that? Not because you're afraid we might not get together?’ 

‘I’m worried about that too.’ Addy says. 

Beth looks at me as if she doesn't believe me, but then her name is mentioned.

‘Elizabeth Cassidy?’ Reads Minerva McGonagall.

Beth walks to the sorting hat and sits down on the chair without showing any emotion.

The sorting hat starts to speak. ‘Well well well, what do we have here? Oh. I can see it, you are the Quidditch headmaster's daughter.’

Beth's father, Bert Cassidy, puts two thumbs up at Beth. 

‘I know exactly what to do with you.’ The sorting hat continues. ‘SLYTHERIN!’

Addy smiles at Beth and claps her hands. She sees how Beth sits with the other people from Slytherin.

‘Adelaide Hanlon?’ says Minerva McGonagall’s voice.

Addy looks startled. She slowly walks to the sorting hat and sits on the chair.

‘Interesting.’ The sorting hat starts speaking. ‘You actually belong in all four of them. You are smart, brave, lazy and you will do anything for your friends.’

‘I- I want to be in Slytherin.’ Addy says stutteringly.

‘WHY?’ The sorting hat screams. ‘Because you want to be with your friend? Or because you want to be in coach French’s Slytherin Quidditch team? But if you really want it... SLYTHERIN!’

o o o

Addy is in class, but Beth is nowhere to be seen. 

‘Does anyone know where Cassidy is?’ The professor asks. 

Everyone is silent.

'Unbelievable.' The professor whispers to himself. ‘If anyone sees Cassidy, tell her to report to me. I don't tolerate people who skip classes. And certainly not if it’s the first lesson.’

Everyone nods.

‘Okay class, open your book at page 12.’ The professor says.

o o o

Addy walks through the corridors of the school, looking for Beth.

She is not in the Great Hall, not in the bedrooms. Nowhere. 

Addy starts to worry now, but then she sees brown curls protruding above a hedge.

She runs to the hedge and sees Beth smoking and making out with an older year student. 

‘Beth?!’ Addy says, walking closer to Beth.

‘Oh hey Addy!’ Beth says and she stops what she's doing.

‘Where were you? I've been looking for you everywhere, I was worried.’ Addy says.

‘I was here with Ben.’ Beth says. 

Addy looks at the boy sitting next to Beth. He grins and kisses Beth on her neck.

Addy looks at Beth again. ‘You've been here all this time?’ 

‘Uh yea?’ Beth says.

Addy feels anger rising in her. But she tries not to show it. ‘You weren’t in class, you must report to the professor.’

‘Fuck that.’ Beth says as she takes a puff from her cigarette.

Addy looks at Beth with disgust. ‘If you don't come, we might lose points!’

‘No one cares about those points. And I have more important things to do.’ Beth says. 

‘Like what, kissing your boyfriend?’ Addy says.

‘No.’ Beth laughs. ‘Ben is here to help us, he's on the Quidditch team.’ 

‘Really?’ Addy looks at Ben.

‘Yes, and I can get you on the team too.’ Ben says with a grin.

‘How?’ Addy asks.

‘If you do something for me, I'll take care of everything.’ Ben says, still with a grin on his face.

Beth looks at Ben questioningly. ‘Since when should we do something for you? I thought you were going to help us?’ 

‘I'm going to help you, but I'm not doing anything for free.’ Ben says. 

‘What must we do?’ Addy asks.

‘I want you to steal the tests of the next exam.’ Ben grins. 

Beth and Addy look shocked at each other.

‘But baby...’ Beth says. ‘We can't just do that? I mean, can't we do something else for you?’

‘No. I want the tests. So that me and my friends can sell them to other third years students.’ Ben says. 

‘And what if I give you another blow job?’ Beth asks. 

Addy looks disgusted at Beth.

‘Are u deaf? I said I want the tests!’ Ben raises his voice.

‘We’re not going to do it.’ Addy says. ‘Come Beth.’ Addy grabs Beth's arm.

Beth follows Addy and after a while she starts talking. ‘We have to do it. This is our only chance to join the team.’ Beth says.

‘Our only chance to join the team? Or your only chance to impress Ben?’ Addy says. ‘I hope you realize he's using you?’

‘He’s not using me!’ Beth screams. ‘And I'm going to steal those tests, and you're going to help me. My dad works at school, if we get caught I say it was my idea and you won’t be punished.’ 

‘Maybe he's lying, he probably can't even get us on the team. Only Colette can do that.’ Addy says.

Beth looks annoyed at Addy and then walks away.

o o o

The very first Quidditch competition of the year. Slytherin VS Gryffindor.

Addy and Beth are on the sidelines waiting for the players to fly onto the field with their broomsticks.

Beth made a banner saying “Benny Bear, I love you!” She said she did it to encourage him, but now she is screaming his name like some creepy fangirl.

‘I LOVE YOU BEN TRAMMEL, GO WIN THIS FOR ME!’ Beth screams.

‘O my god, shut up!’ Addy says. ‘He's not even on the field yet!’

Beth ignores Addy and continues screaming. 

The players fly around the field and take their positions. Ben sees the banner and turns red of shame. The match begins. 

‘He saw my banner!’ Beth says enthusiastically, and she starts cheering at him again.

‘Beth stop, you're just making fun of yourself. You're not a cheerleader or anything.’ Addy says. 

Beth looks at Addy, but then she loses her grip on the banner. The banner flies downwind and blows towards a player. Ben Trammel.

The banner hits Ben and it covers his field of vision. Ben flies in all directions, has no idea where he is going, bumps into a wall and falls down.

Beth and Addy stare at each other without saying anything, knowing they are in trouble.

Addy sees Colette running towards Ben to see if everything is ok. 

Ben gestures to his leg. ‘Do you think he broke his leg?’ Beth asks. 

‘No idea, it looks like it.’ Addy says. 

‘We better get out of here, it's our fault!’ Beth says, slightly panicked.

But Colette is already looking at Addy and Beth, knowing that the banner is coming from them. 

‘I think we are in trouble.’ Addy says. 

o o o

Addy and Beth are at the school doctor, Ben broke his leg.

‘I’m sorry baby.’ Beth says, and tries to kiss Ben.

‘Don’t touch me! This is your fault!’ Ben says. 

‘It was an accident, I didn't do it on purpose.’ Beth says. 

‘You broke my leg and embarrassed me with your weird banner, don't think I still want to have sex with you. And you can completely forget your place in the team. You are a freak!’ Ben screams.

‘Don't talk to her like that!’ Addy says.

Colette walks in. ‘What’s going on here?’

‘We came to see how Ben was doing.’ Explains Addy.

‘Ben is doing good, it's just a broken leg. Quidditch is a rough sport. This is not the first time he has a broken leg.’ Colette says. 

‘The point is not that my leg is broken, but because these bitches caused it.’ Ben says. 

‘They didn’t do it on purpose.’ Colette says, looking at the girls. ‘But that doesn’t mean it has no consequences. -10 points for Slytherin, both of you.’

‘But Addy didn't do anything.’ Beth says. 

Colette walks away without saying anything.

‘Bitch.’ Beth whispers.

o o o

‘Addy, wake up.’ Beth whispers. 

‘What?’ Addy says sleepy. 

‘We have to steal those tests.’ Beth says.

‘I already told you, I’m not going to do that. I’m not doing anything for Ben.’ Addy says. 

‘We don’t do it for Ben. I just want to be on the team.’ Beth says. 

‘Yeah right.’ Addy says, half asleep again. 

‘Addy please.’ Beth begs.

‘We can't even fly on broomsticks.’ Addy says.

Beth sits down on her bed in disappointment. ‘Don't you get it? If we don't steal those tests, Ben hates us forever. Then we can never join the team.’

Addy has to admit that Beth is right. 

‘Ok fine, we'll do it.’ Addy says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice comments on the previous part!


	3. Third time's a charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McGonagall comes to Addy, and when McGonagall is distracted, Beth walks to her desk.
> 
> Beth quickly takes the key and walks back to her own desk.

Beth and Addy walk through Hogwarts' halls.

‘Where will those tests be?’ Beth asks.

‘How am I supposed to know?’ Addy says, a little annoyed. ‘We didn't even asked Ben which tests.’

‘We just steal them all,’ Beth says. ‘But I think he don't even care which one. He's going to sell them.’

‘The professors will find out anyway,’ Addy says. ‘And he will say we stole it!’

‘He doesn't!’ Beth says offended. ‘Ben is not like that at all!’

‘What do you see in that guy?!’ Addy says, almost screaming. ‘He’s a jerk!’

They hear footsteps in the distance.

‘Sstt!’ Beth puts her hand on Addy's mouth. ‘Come on! We have to hide.’ Beth whispers.

Someone comes up with a flashlight, Addy and Beth hide in a closet.

They hear how the footsteps slowly soften, and when the coast is clear they come out of the closet.

‘That was close.’ Addy says relieved.

‘Yes, we were almost caught by your screams,’ Beth says irritably.

They walk around for a while, looking for the tests. But they can't find it so they decide to go back to the bedroom.

o o o

‘We'll ask Ben where the tests are, and we'll try again tomorrow.’ Beth says as they climb the stairs.

‘Fine.’ Addy sighs.

Beth gently opens the bedroom door and is surprised to see the majority of the girls sitting upright in their beds.

‘What the fuck?!’ Beth says. ‘What are u guys doing?!’

‘What are we doing?’ Says one of the girls. ‘You mean, what are you doing?’

‘Why are you all awake,’ Beth asks. "Did we miss the sleepover?’

‘Where were you?’ Asks a girl named RiRi. ‘You guys are going to make sure we lose even more points.’

‘We were just going to the toilet,’ Addy says.

‘For hours long?’ RiRi says.

‘How long have you been awake?!’ Beth says.

‘Long enough to know that you guys weren't "just going to the bathroom," said a girl named Cori. ‘I wanted to get some water and I saw you guys weren't in your bed, so I woke up Brianna. And soon the others woke up too.’

‘Okay, fine.’ Beth sighs. ‘Addy had her first period, so I helped her,’ Beth says.

Addy looks at Beth wide-eyed. ‘Yes .. that's true,’ Addy says.

‘That won't take an hour.’ Brianna says.

‘Apparently yes,’ Beth says. ‘Addy didn't know how to put in a tampon, so I did it for her.’

Addy looks at Beth in disgust.

‘That’s disgusting,’ Cori says.

‘After half an hour she still couldn't put that thing in her pussy, I had to help her before we were finished in a year.’ Beth says. ‘She probably has vaginismus.’

‘What?!’ Addy says, ‘that's not true!’

‘Do you know what it is then?’ Beth asks.

‘No ...’ she says softly. ‘But it doesn't sound fun!’

‘Awww,’ Beth says, gently squeezing Addy's cheek. ‘It’s curable though.’

‘Stop it!’ Addy says, almost angry.

‘Let's just go to sleep,’ RiRi says. ‘we must be well rested. We have our first flying lesson tomorrow.’

‘Yes, you're right.’ Addy says, looking angrily at Beth.

o o o

‘Are you still mad at me?’ Beth asks, and takes a bite of her sandwich.

Addy ignores her question. ‘Let it go, Beth.’

‘What should I have said then?’ Beth says. ‘That we wanted to steal tests?’

‘No,’ Addy says. ‘But there was no need to say I had my period.’

‘Have you ever had your period?’ Beth asks.

'No? Is that so weird? I'm 12.’ Addy says.

‘I've had my period since I was 11, so...’ Beth says. ‘but I never said it's weird.’

‘Well then,’ Addy says. ‘look ... you just shouldn't have made that tampon story.'

‘It was very credible,’ Beth says. 

‘No, it wasn't. It was dirty and besides, I will never allow that.’ Addy says.

‘Never allow what?’ Beth asks.

Addy suddenly turns red and she is ashamed of it. ‘Well... that someone puts a tampon in me.’

Beth laughs, ‘Oh Hanlon, you're such a stupid virgin.’

o o o

The first flying lesson begins. Everyone is ready at their broomsticks.

Addy struggles to get the broomstick high, while Beth succeeds in the first attempt.

‘Shout loudly, Hanlon.’ Beth says. ‘I immediately succeeded, not surprising of course.’

'UP! UP! UP!’ Addy says, almost screaming.

‘With feelings, Hanlon.’ Beth says.

'Up!' And the broomstick flies up, straight into Addy's hand.

‘You see?’ Beth smiles at Addy.

‘Thanks.’ Addy says and smiles back.

o o o

‘Baby!’ Beth runs to Ben, who is sitting on a bench with a broken leg.

‘I'm not your baby,’ Ben says irritably, pointing to his leg.

‘Are you still mad about that?’ Beth asks.

‘Yes of course.’ Ben says.

‘Well, we have a surprise for you.’ Beth says with a big smile on her face. ‘We're going to steal those tests.’

‘Really?’ Ben grins. 

‘Yes,’ says Addy. ‘We already tried yesterday, but we couldn't find them anywhere. Do you know where they can be?’

‘They're in McGonagall's office,’ Ben says.

‘Alright,’ Addy looks at Beth. ‘And if we have them, will you help us join the team?’

‘Promised.’ Ben says, turning his head towards Beth and kissing her.

‘Aw, Baby.’ Beth says, and she kisses him back. ‘Does this mean it's okay between us?’

‘Only if you manage to steal the tests.’ Ben says.

Addy rolls her eyes.

‘We can do it.’ Beth looks at Addy. ‘Right, Addy?"

‘Yes,’ Addy nods, 'of course...'

o o o

Addy and Beth walk to Professor McGonagall's office.

‘I think this is it.’ Beth whispers.

‘Yes, this is it.’ Addy says, pointing to a sign that says "McGonagall's office."

Beth starts rattling the doorknob, but to no avail.

‘Shit,’

‘Closed,’ Addy says. 'what do we do now?'

‘I don’t know.’ Beth sighs, and for the first time since Addy met her, she really doesn't seem to know what to do.

‘What excuse are you going to use now?’ Addy asks.

‘What do you mean?’ Beth looks amazed.

‘For when the girls are awake again.’ Addy says.

‘I don't know..’ Beth says hopelessly.

Addy sighs. ‘Beth, we need that key.’

o o o

Addy and Beth are in Professor McGonagall's class. The key is on her desk.

‘Okay, so distract her and I'll get the key.’ Beth says.

Addy nods and she raises her hand. ‘McGonagall, I don't understand something.’

McGonagall comes to Addy, and when McGonagall is distracted, Beth walks to her desk.

Beth quickly takes the key and walks back to her own desk.

Addy looks at Beth and sees that she has the key. 'Oh thank you, professor. I get it.'

Beth puts the key in her pocket.

o o o

‘This is the last time we try if it doesn't work now, I'm giving up,’ Addy says.

They walk to McGonagall's office.

‘Okay, we're here.’ Beth says. ‘The moment of truth ...’ Beth puts the key in the keyhole, ‘It fits!’ Beth says happy.

‘Finally,’ says Addy.

Beth pushes the door open and they enter the room.

‘Where will they lie?’ Beth asks.

‘I think I've found something.’ Addy says enthusiastically.

‘Really?!’ Beth runs over to Addy and indeed, Addy has found a pile of tests.

‘Well done!’ Beth says and gives Addy a high five. ‘Now let's get out here quickly.’

‘I didn't think so, ladies.’ Says a deep voice behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is my first fanfic, I really enjoyed writing. Let me know what you thought and give me some tips. If you see a spelling or grammar error, say it. My English sucks.


End file.
